mkatsfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
User talk:Aniju Aura
Welcome Hi, welcome to Meerkats Fanon Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:Aniju Aura page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Dennyfeline (Talk) 05:22, June 14, 2010 Great Haha. Sweet! This place is looking great. Hope you're having fun! -- 21:34, June 23, 2010 (UTC) Help with new wiki I sure can! What do you need help withj? Did you make it yet? -- 17:23, July 8, 2010 (UTC) Thank you Hi Aniju, thank you for the articles you made here, they are nice, i will also start with articles, and yes i unblocked Diana Lazuli you may change her picture but leave the information. Can you also edit Asphodel Mob? Dennyfeline 08:46, July 10, 2010 (UTC) New Wiki Sure. Just go here to get started. After thatt, give me the link and I can help set the foundation. -- 16:39, July 10, 2010 (UTC) Voyager Mob I like the second one (VVGM001), but it's up to you. Do what you want. --[[User:Mattkenn3|'Mattkenn3']] [[User talk:Mattkenn3|'talk']] :I haven't added any yet. I want to completely clean up my beloved Meerkats Wiki before I get active over here. Once I have everything straightened out over there, I'll begin working over here. And yes, I have seen your work here. Everything looks fantastic. :) --[[User:Mattkenn3|'Mattkenn3']] [[User talk:Mattkenn3|'talk']] 06:39, July 23, 2010 (UTC) ::You're referring to the mob pages over at Meerkats Wiki? --[[User:Mattkenn3|'Mattkenn3']] [[User talk:Mattkenn3|'talk']] 06:44, July 23, 2010 (UTC) :::Haha. Alright. Thank you very much. --[[User:Mattkenn3|'Mattkenn3']] [[User talk:Mattkenn3|'talk']] 06:47, July 23, 2010 (UTC) Status No way!. That status belongs to me. Im currently running two wikis so im busy alot, thats why im not always here. I worked hard here at fanon wiki for a long time to get this position and i do intend to keep it. Dennyfeline 10:42, August 21, 2010 (UTC) Hi, I saw that you asked Dennyfeline for Administrator power. But you are bureaucrat here, Mattkenn3 gave to you when he came back. I think you just give yourself Administrator power. Bureaucrat are the users who give other users their powers. Also I think you would do great running this place. Also Mattkenn3 created this place so he's an Administrator and Bureaucrat, I think he would be happy to give you Administrator power. If you have any question please ask me or Mattkenn3. Phillies [[User talk:Phillies|'Go Philadelphia Union' ]]13:11, August 21, 2010 (UTC) Kool Kats Mob I'm an unregistered user Can you help me set up my new mob The Kool Kats Mob? I made an acount Now what do I do? If you can please tell me how to add photos Meerkats123 01:20, September 11, 2010 (UTC)Meerkats123 Cheetra Kool Kats/ Kool Kats Mob Can you find a photo for Cheetra Kool Kats' page and for the Kool Kats Mob? Eagles Mob I made the Kool Kats' rival mob. It is called the Eagles Mob. Take a look at it. Tell me what you think. Can you help me set up the Eagles Mob like you did with the Kool Kats? I like the way you did it. Can you find a photo for Amari? I would realy like that. Can you make an article for Mr. Jack? I put Juno and the rest of the males who formed Troopers in the Eagles Mob. Would you like to keep them there? Oh, I put them in the Jackalope. I would like to keep them there. How about those Moomins males I told you about can replace them. And if Mr. Jack is a wild amle, he should have his own ID code and not Mr. Jacky's. Aniju Aura 09:16, September 13, 2010 (UTC) I NEED YOUR HELP FOR BARNEY MOB Can help me for Barney Mob Page and Edit it!? Please wait until Barney mob is edited.Renandstimpy108 00:59, September 16, 2010 (UTC) Khasar Khasar is insane! I like him! He is so cool but a bit evil. He is kinda like the character in the book. Sir Rock 07:07, September 17, 2010 (UTC) Sorry it took me so long to relpy. My brother was using the computer. What about the Doppelganger Mob?Sir Rock 05:17, September 19, 2010 (UTC) Your welcome. Are you going to use Khasar?Sir Rock 05:19, September 19, 2010 (UTC) That's cool, is he going to stay in the Xerxes for a while longer then he going to leave and form a new group with Rhigan from the Gladiators? Sir Rock 05:26, September 19, 2010 (UTC) What about Uacari, Sifaka and Mangabywho joined the Balrog and left in October 2003?Sir Rock 05:39, September 19, 2010 (UTC) Okay thank you.Aniju Aura 05:42, September 19, 2010 (UTC) Meerkat Manor 5 I like you Meerkat Manor 5! The New mobs is cool are they going to show up next episode?Sir Rock 10:07, September 19, 2010 (UTC) That's cool. Are we going to role play here?Sir Rock 10:11, September 19, 2010 (UTC) We can role play. I can think up of mob names and meerkat names. As long as we have a rivals mob. There needs to be two dominant meerkats. Well we can start it up later after we get more users.Sir Rock 10:17, September 19, 2010 (UTC) I have some ideas for the next few episodes of Meerkat Manor 5 EP 2 '''New Rivals '''Any new groups will be introduced EP 3 '''The Road '''This episode will hold all the events leading up to Rocket Dog's death EP 4 '''New Beginings '''All of the Whiskers females fight for dominance. Sophie wins EP 5 '''The Rise of Zappa '''The Zappa return I like Amber and Richard, they are base off of your characters I bet, but they don't sound like names for the feirce dominant pair of the Doppelgangers. Why don't you give them stage neames like Zorilla played Nikita? Richard sounds too nice and Amber sounds like she be like Lola since there are still her sisters in the group. She isn't going to get overthrown is she? Sir Rock 04:38, September 20, 2010 (UTC) Good I like Amber. The last season was finish in early 2008, while the Doppelgangers' history ends in 2007. They would have had more pups by now so the Doppelganger would be bigger now when Season 5 is filmed in mid 2008. Get what I'm saying? Sir Rock 04:48, September 20, 2010 (UTC) I like Cloepatra and Atlas. Those are good names. Sir Rock 08:08, September 20, 2010 (UTC) I made Meerkat Manor Actors so people will know who played who. Add more meerkats as the story goes.Sir Rock 09:26, September 20, 2010 (UTC) New Mob It took before ever but I made the Raptors Mob. Have a look.Sir Rock 02:46, September 22, 2010 (UTC) Johnny 13 Mob on Meerkat Manor Could you make my mob come on meerkat manor on the next ep please?I wanted my mob to come on the show.User:Denny60643 Oct 22,2010 (UTC) Could you show my mob in the next season please Denny60643 Could you show my mob in season 7 of Meerkat Manor please ? User:Denny60643 Could you show my mob in the first ep of season 6 of Meerkat Manor but let kitty play herself please ?User:Denny60643 October 22,2010 (UTC) Can the Kool Kats come on Meerkat Manor please? Meerkats123 11:42, October 23, 2010 (UTC)Meerkats123 Can you get my articles up to date please? Meerkats123 12:01, October 23, 2010 (UTC)Meerkats123 Could Kitty play another meerkat please User:Denny60643 Could you unlock the JD page so I can edit it please ?Denny60643 Could you also unlock the Homestar Runner page please ?User:Denny60643 I don't want other mobs that are not mine in the Meerkat show I just made but Sir Rock's, Meerkats123's ,my mobs ,and your mobs please.User:Denny60643 The Johnny 13 Mob's pups are named Lady Day,Bindi,Mickey and Kite.Also I will be showing mymob in a show I just made called Meerkat Kingdom the first ep will be made on December ,1,2010 User:Denny60643 Cruise Mob I am about to make the Cruise Mob in the morning Good night User:Yossarian Whiskers Why did you remove my mob from the SAMP page ? User Denny60643 Johnny 13 Mob I have future plans for the Johnny 13 Mob so please put it back on the SAMP page please. Denny60643 I am going to make Johnny from the Johnny 13 Mob join the Whiskers soon after another male takes dominance from him.But that will be later on when the Johnny 13 Mob grows bigger Denny60643 October 28,2010 3:03pm (UTC) Do you like my mob the Johnny 13. User:Denny60643 Could you help me make the Cruise Mob please. Yossarian Whiskers I made my fanfiction for my mob.Could you put my mob in your show if you do I will make other fanfictions for other mobs that I will make.User:Denny60643 I like Meerkat Manor 5. Will there be a 6? Also are you going to write a story for Khasar? He has a lot of history he should egt his own show! Your characters are great!Sir Rock 13:08, November 5, 2010 (UTC) Could you make the page and make Cruise the dominant female please? Yossarian Meerkat Show Meerkat Mansion hasn't gotten a mob yet but you are right about the year. If I make a new mob with a long history than I can make a lot happen. I don't think I like where any of the current mobs are so I will make a new one, most likely. I will have to find a meerkat who disappeared a long time ago. Sir Rock 05:42, November 6, 2010 (UTC) Okay, I will have Alina, Pancake and Penny forme a enw mob and Pancake will leave at the right time to form you mob. After Alina dies and her daughter takes dominant will the show start. Are you going to make a story for Khasar?Sir Rock 06:13, November 6, 2010 (UTC) Could you find a photo for Danny?He's the new dominant male of the Johnny 13 now. User:Meerkatboy Meerkat Manor 5 Could you for once put the Johnny 13 Mob on Meerkat Manor as an other mob please?If you do I will make more meerkat fanfictions for the furtue. User:Denny60643